It is often desirable to apply various types of pressure to various parts of the body, both for health and for sensual pleasure. Typically, it is quite difficult for the ordinary person to apply pressure to certain back portions of the body trunk, even with the use of various hand-held devices. It is therefore desirable to provide for a body massage apparatus and method which permits the easy application of different types of pressure to the user's body and particularly reach certain back portions of the user's body which would normally be difficult to reach for the application of pressure and to do the same in a simple, low cost, yet effective, body massage apparatus and method.